(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved trap fitting assembly which prevents smoke and fire from spreading through the fitting mounted through a floor of a building. In particular, the present invention relates to a trap fitting assembly including a flammable tubular coupling mounted through the floor with a non-flammable sleeve mounted inside the coupling and with a non-flammable J-pipe connected to an extension of the sleeve so that water is trapped in the J-pipe.
(2) Prior Art
Trap fitting assemblies are well known and generally include a non-flammable main conduit which penetrates the floor along a vertical longitudinal axis and a non-flammable J-pipe which is connected to a lower most end of the main conduit. Generally the pipe is provided through a pre-formed opening in the floor which is larger in diameter than the conduit and the pipe is held in place by the structure of a drain or a tub box mounted on or in the floor. The problem is that this construction is expensive and smoke and fire can penetrate between the main conduit and the opening.